


Unproduced scene from "The Thick Of It," Series One

by peterlorrecompanion



Category: The Thick of It (TV)
Genre: Gen, Thick Of It - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 22:22:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4075945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peterlorrecompanion/pseuds/peterlorrecompanion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kelly Grogan, Malcolm Tucker's ex-partner, runs into Malc's personal assistant Sam Cassidy at a mammography clinic. They have a brief chat about sofas and loneliness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unproduced scene from "The Thick Of It," Series One

An inner waiting room in a London diagnostic imaging clinic that is decorated with the comfort of upscale female clientele in mind. KELLY GROGAN, a dark-haired, sensuous looking professional woman in her thirties--rather like a younger Nicola Murray--in suit trousers and a hospital gown, is seated near a sign asking patients to turn off their mobile phones. She is listening to her voicemails. SAM CASSIDY comes in, also in trousers and a hospital gown.

SAM: Kelly. Hello.  
KELLY: Sam! Oh my God! I hope you're not in for anything serious.  
SAM: No.  
KELLY: Good!  
SAM: How about you?  
KELLY: Just a stupid lump. Nothing dangerous but I'm having it out.  
SAM: Well, good for you.  
KELLY: So how are you these days?  
SAM: Same. Everything's the same. Still with Malcolm.  
KELLY: That shows tenacity. You know he's still got my sofa.  
SAM: What?  
KELLY: He has my sofa. He was supposed to give it back. I sent a van for it and he wouldn't let them take it. I had to pay them for nothing.  
SAM: So the sofa rightfully belongs to you.  
KELLY: It's always been mine. I brought it into the relationship. He's got his own sofa. That crumbly leather thing. You know. You've been to our flat.  
SAM: I know the one you mean. It's very pretty. I'll tell him to give it back.  
KELLY: I made the cushions myself. He's probably done something to it he doesn't want me to see.  
SAM: Aren't you going to ask me how he is?  
KELLY: He's fine.  
SAM: How do you know?  
KELLY: I've seen him.  
SAM: He's not fine, Kelly.  
KELLY: What's wrong with him?  
SAM: You've seen him and you honestly think he's all right?  
KELLY: I didn't stay to look. When I saw he was there I got out of the building as soon as I could.  
SAM: You ran away from him? Did he see you?  
KELLY: I don't know.  
SAM: Because he's not all right. You haven't seen. He's been so, so lonely since you left him.

An IMAGING TECHNICIAN appears in a doorway.

IMAGING TECH: Sam?  
SAM: He told me you were the love of his life.  
KELLY: I thought that was you, Sam.  
SAM: Seriously, as a favor to me, will you call him?

SAM leaves with her IMAGING TECH. Another IMAGING TECH approaches KELLY.

OTHER IMAGING TECH: Kelly? Phone's not allowed here.  
KELLY: Oh yes.

KELLY, turning off her phone, follows her IMAGING TECH out the door.


End file.
